super_baxter_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros: Age of Mewtwo
Super Smash Bros: Age of Mewtwo '''or commonly known as '''Smash Bros: Age of Mewtwo is a Future Crossover film based on Super Smash Bros. 4 produced and distributed by Nintendo and Fireball Studios. It is based around the Mewtwo DLC that happened in 2015. The film was written and directed by Masahiro Sakurai, the creator of Super Smash Bros. In Smash Bros: Age of Mewtwo, the team fights Mewtwo, a psychic legendary pokemon cloned from mew who seeks to destroy all of the other fighters in the nintendo universe to become the ultimate nintendo character in the universe and enslave those who are apart of it too. Plot Cast *as Samus Aran: Samus is an intergalactic bounty hunter and the main protagonist of the Metroid series. Orphaned during a Space Pirate raid on her home of K-2L, Samus was adopted by the mysterious Chozo and taken to Zebes where she was infused with their DNA and raised to become a warrior. Once she reached adulthood, Samus joined the Federation Police where she served under the Commanding Officer Adam Malkovich, but she ultimately left to become a Bounty Hunter, though she was nonetheless recruited by the Galactic Federation on many occasions. Armed in her cybernetic Power Suit, Samus has become famous for her accomplishments on missions others thought impossible. Her most renowned achievements are the destruction of the Space Pirate base on Zebes, her role in ending the Galactic Phazon crisis, her extermination of the Metroid species, and her disobedience of orders at the BSL station where she chose to destroy the deadly X Parasites rather than turn them over to the Galactic Federation. *as Link: Link is the main protagonist of the Legend of Zelda series. He is usually depicted as a courageous young boy or teenager in green clothing who leaves his home and any relatives to pursue his destiny: fighting the evil forces threatening the land. Over the course of his adventure, Link defeats legions of evil monsters, explores vasts lands, helps anyone he meets struggling, navigates deadly dungeons, and collects mythical items while pursuing his quest for justice and peace. In the end, he gains the power needed to thwart his main enemy and becomes a legendary hero. He is considered an iconic character in video gaming and the very symbol of the Zelda franchise, and remains one of the most popular video game protagonists. *as Little Mac: Little Mac is 17 years old, 5' 7" (170 cm) (4' 8" (142 cm) in the NES version), weighs 107 lb (49 kg) and hails from the Bronx, New York. He is interested in getting into the World Video Boxing Association, which has a long history of rookie boxers joining the ranks in an effort to become world champions. He traveled to New York City in hopes of searching for someone that could train him. It was not until he met Jerome "Doc" Louis, who was a former heavyweight champion in his own right, then he began his journey to the top of the World Circuit. *as Captain Falcon: Captain Falcon, also known as Douglas Jay Falcon, is a character in Nintendo's''F-Zero'' series of video games, co-created by Takaya Imamura and Shigeru Miyamoto. Captain Falcon has often been considered as the unofficial main character of the series. He first appeared in the instruction manual of F-Zero, published in 1990. It was not until F-Zero X that he actually appeared in-game. Though the character's vehicle can be used in the F-Zero series, Captain Falcon himself was never actually playable until Smash Bros. series. The character's only appearance outside of Nintendo games was in the anime F-Zero GP Legend. A leading but now defunct F-Zero X website says that Captain Falcon's real name is Douglas Jay Falcon *as Mario: Mario, previously known as Jumpman, and developed under the nickname Mr. Video, is the main protagonist of the Mario series and the mascot for Nintendo. He was created by Nintendo's Shigeru Miyamoto, and has appeared in over 200 games. Originally, he only appeared in platform games. However, he now also features in sporting games, racing games, and fighting games and others. He is considered by many to be the most famous character in video game history, and is known to many as "The Face of Video Games," having 6 games out of the top 10 on the list of best-selling video-games of all time. Mario is a short Italian plumber who lives in the Mushroom Kingdom. In the Mario series, he uses his well-known jump and combat abilities to stop Bowser from kidnapping Princess Peach and taking over the Mushroom Kingdom. Along with Luigi, has had other friends such as Yoshi and Toad. Along with Bowser, he has had other enemies such as Fawful, Wario, and Donkey Kong. In the cartoons Mario was voiced by Peter Cullen Saturday Supercade, WWF/E Hall of Fame wrestler-turned manager the late "Captain" Lou Albano in The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!, Walker Boone in The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World. In the live-action movie Super Mario Bros., he was played by the late Bob Hoskins. In the video games and in Mario Teaches Typing and it's sequel, Mario is currently, voiced by Charles Martinet. *as Pit: Pit is the protagonist of the Kid Icarus series. He first appeared in Kid Icarus for the Nintendo Entertainment System in 1986, followed by an appearance in Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters for the Game Boy in 1991. Other than a handful of cameos, Pit didn't appear again until the release of Super Smash Bros. Brawl, 17 years after Of Myths and Monsters, in which he was one of the starter characters. *as Joey Apronika: A Character from Samus and Joey and is Samus's Partner. *as Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic the Hedgehog is the title character and main protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series and Sega's mascot. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog born with the ability to run at the speed of sound and beyond, hence his name, and possesses lightning fast reflexes to match. As his species implies, Sonic can also roll up into a concussive ball, primarily to attack enemies Ever since stepping into the battle against injustice, Sonic has been the champion of peace and is renowned the world over for saving it countless times. During his many adventures, Sonic has traveled from the ends of the world to the far reaches of space and time, while facing countless trials that have tested him to the fullest, earning him many titles, allies and the scorns of several foes. Well-known for his legendary cocky attitude, easy-going demeanor and somewhat short temper, yet strong sense of justice, compassion, and love for freedom and adventure, Sonic uses his abilities to protect the innocent from his world and those beyond from the forces of evil, especially his arch-nemesis Dr. Eggman, who constantly seeks world domination. *as Palutena: Palutena, also known as "Lady Palutena," is the Goddess of Light, rightful ruler of Angel Land (Skyworld) and patron deity of and mother figure to Pit. She is kind-hearted and benevolent, as opposed to the cruel and malevolent Medusa. Despite being a divine goddess, Palutena also seems to be somewhat of a damsel-in-distress, as she was kidnapped and held captive by Medusa and needed to be rescued. She never physically aids Pit on the battlefield, but recently she has been given a much more active role as a major supporting character and Pit's greatest ally. *as Mega Man: Mega Man or Rock Man in Japan, also known as Mega or Rock in his original form, is the title character of what has been referred to as the "Classic" Mega Man series developed by Capcom since 1987. The pixel art for Mega Man was created by the designer of the original game in the series, Akira Kitamura (credited under the pseudonym "A.K"), and later turned into a refined illustration by Keiji Inafune. Since then, he has become one of the company's primary original characters and continues to be one of the video game industry's most recognizable icons. Having appeared on many gaming systems since the Nintendo Entertainment System, Mega Man has had a wide gaming audience, and his games continue to evolve with the ever-changing hardware demands of modern gaming systems. Mega Man's fictional universe can be divided into seven categories, each featuring different variations and incarnations of the same blue hero. Although "Mega Man," or "Rockman," is usually the name used to describe only the original Mega Man from the classic series, it can also be used less specifically to describe the Mega Man series of fictional works, or the group of adherently named main characters within. *as Solid Snake: Solid Snake, real name David, also known as Old Snake, and formerly known as Iroquois Pliskin, or simply Snake, was a former spy, special operations soldier, and mercenary. Possessing an IQ of 180 and fluent in six languages, he was known as "the Man Who Makes the Impossible Possible" and his exploits made him into a living legend among the military black ops. *as Baxter: Baxter is the main protagonist in the series "Super Baxter" by Fireball Studios. Baxter is a human and a Sider sent to earth at the age of 11 when he was ready to save his universe. Since then after growing up more and more, he retained saving and helping everybody in his world from danger. Throughout his Life, he trains hard and strives to be the greatest warrior possible, while at the same time using his amazing strength and skills to uphold peace. All of his moves involves Pyrokinesis. *as Jody Summer: The daughter of Mason Summer, the inventor of the G-Diffusor anti-gravity system, Jody was always an active girl. When she was only 14, she competed against men and women twice her age and took 4th place in the dodecathalon of the Galactic Games. When she was sixteen she was the third person to ski across the Delaney Ice Plateau on Europe Prime. When she was 18, she became the second person to climb the Olympus Mons on Mars, the highest mountain in the solar system. To top it all off, she became one of the Galactic Federation's top combat pilots and chosen as a spokesperson of the Federation. She had started to train for the F-Zero Grand Prix when she received word that her father, Mason Sumer, had died when his ship crashed during a flight to the Leonid System. She resolved to race in her father's honor and named her ship the "White Cat", the nickname her father used to call her. She often races with John Tanaka, who has taken it upon himself to protect her - though she wishes he would leave her alone. Despite her inexperience, she has shown an incredible ability to control speed that has earned her a number of rivals already. *as Master Hand: A all-seeing and all hearing giant hand with the same name. *as Toon Link: A Child-version of the Adult Link. He is Link's alternate ego of himself. *as Mewtwo: Mewtwo is a bipedal feline-like Pokémon. Its appearance is loosely based on Mew, with a more of a mutated humanoid look in addition to its feline traits. Its body is purple and it has three fingers on each hand. Mewtwo projects a faint purple aura when at full power. As evidence to its immense power, Mewtwo is by far one of the most domineering Pokémon in the series. Proven in the first Pokémon movie, Mewtwo holds a large degree of pride in its personality. In fact its general nature is soo complex that it borderlines that of human levels, with it capable of learning and evolving just to get the upper hand in battle. Indeed Mewtwo's title of "The worlds most powerful Pokémon" shouldn't be undermined. *as Reggie Fils-Aime: The Current President of Nintendo Headquarters. Production Development Pre-Production Filming Post Production Music Release Marketing Merchandise Reception Box Office North America Outside North America Notes Trivia Category:Japanese-language films Category:English-language-films Category:English-Films Category:Superhero Films Category:American Films Category:Super Baxter Films